This type of the integrated circuit device has been proposed to include a plurality of flash memory chips, each being equipped with a flash memory, where the flash memory of each flash memory chip is divided into a plurality of banks and data is read and written in parallel from the respective flash memory chips while being read and written by memory interleaving (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 1). This proposed device enables high-speed data reading and writing by this operation.